Parle-moi
by Tsuki-Kami-Naruto
Summary: Sakura Haruno, dix-sept ans, revient dans son village natal après six mois d'absence aux Etats-Unis chez son père. A son retour, ses proches désirent connaitre les raisons de son départ soudain. Mais Sakura n'est plus la même ...


Ce matin-là, je prenais le bus comme j'avais eu l'habitude de le prendre durant cinq mois pour m'emmener là où je ne voulais pas aller, là où je ne voulais pas être. Mais avait-on réellement le choix face à la rentrée scolaire ? J'étais revenue la veille des États-Unis, où j'y avais séjourné pendant neuf mois. Prise dans le décalage horaire, une boule au ventre, je regardais le paysage défilait sous mes yeux. Paysage dont je me souvenais parfaitement. Rien n'avait changé. Les mêmes maisons, les mêmes arbres, les mêmes champs. Absolument rien n'avait changé. A part moi.

Enfin, on s'éloignait de Konoha, petit village dans lequel j'avais toujours vécu. Où chacun des habitants se connaissaient. On était tous destinés à devenir amis avant de naitre. Je côtoyais donc ces visages qui me contemplaient éberlués dans l'autocar depuis le bac à sable, pour certains. Oui, rassurez-vous c'est bien moi la fille qui est partie en Amérique sans donner aucunes nouvelles à ses camarades. Mon histoire avait dû faire le tour de Konoha. Ici, personne ne quittait le village.

J'entendais des chuchotements autour de moi, je me calai plus profondément dans mon siège. Sai, un garçon avec qui j'avais sympathisé en seconde, m'avait adressé un signe de main en montant dans le bus, maintenant il me dévisageait comme si j'avais quelque chose d'étrange sur la tête.

Pour aller au lycée, il fallait sortir de Konoha pour se rendre dans une plus grande ville. J'augmentais le son de mon ipod, les vingt minutes de trajets étaient terminées, j'allais devoir affronter mon premier jour en tant que première.

« Tu viens Sakura ? » Sasori, mon frère âgé d'un an de plus, m'obligea à oublier mes rêveries. « Pas trop nerveuse ? », me demanda-t-il curieux.

« Pourquoi ? Je devrais l'être ? »

Il passa une main dans sa tignasse rouge, embarrassé. Il n'avait pas été mon grand frère pendant longtemps. Et il était complètement déconcerté par le nouveau moi.

« Bah, tu ne les as pas vu pendant presque an. Ils vont être contents de te retrouver. », déclara-t-il désespérément optimiste.

« Je ne pense pas, non. », lâchai-je en traversant le parking pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Là aussi, rien n'avait changé. Pour le moment, du moins.

« Je te laisse. Tu vas te débrouiller toute seule ? »

Sa préoccupation avait un goût acide dans ma bouche. Il ne savait plus comment me gérer. Et visiblement, il cherchait à me fuir tout en se dédouanant de m'abandonner à mon sort.

« Je suis une grande fille. », lui appris-je avant de fondre dans la masse d'élèves. Je passais devant un groupe de lycéens assis sur des casiers que je n'avais connu que trop bien. Mes amis, enfin, mes anciens amis. Aujourd'hui, j'ignorais ce qu'ils étaient à mes yeux. Ils me suivirent du regard, hébétés comme si j'étais un mirage. Non, vous ne rêvez pas, je suis bien de retour.

« Sakura ! Hey Sakura ! » Ils m'appelaient en criant pour couvrir le vacarme des adolescents heureux de se revoir.

Je m'arrêtai, soupirant. J'aurais pu repousser cet instant à plus tard, néanmoins, il serait quand même arrivé. Lasse, je revenais sur mes pas.

« Salut. », dis-je, les traits dénués d'expression.

« Salut ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? « Salut. » Après neuf mois d'absence, tu te pointes et tu nous balances Salut. », fulmina Ino, une blonde à la longue chevelure digne d'un conte de princesse. Elle était déjà à fond dès huit heures du matin. Jusqu'à l'an dernier, elle avait été ma meilleure amie.

« Ino, calme-toi. » Hinata, une petite brune timide me fit son plus doux sourire. « Alors c'était vrai ? Tu es revenue ! Sasori nous l'avait dit la semaine dernière, mais on était pas sûrs … »

« Tu as l'air d'aller bien. », constata Naruto, un blondinet qui avait été comme un deuxième frère. Il n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui, c'était ce que j'appréciais chez lui, à l'époque.

Ils étaient tous là, fidèles à eux-mêmes, éternellement ensemble. Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Tenten, Neji et Sasuke. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise que lui reste muet.

« Alors, on t'écoute. C'est quoi ta raison ? », s'exclama Ino décidée à m'aplatir.

« Ma raison ? » Mon air blasé ne lui convenait pas du tout.

« Pourquoi tu es partie ? »

Les autres me fixèrent intensément. Ils devaient attendre cette réponse depuis janvier dernier. Neuf mois à se demander à cause de quelle folie j'étais partie subitement.

« Ah … ça. Je suis censée avoir une explication ? », rétorquai-je sur un ton provocateur. Plus vite, ils exprimeraient leur colère, plus vite je pourrais retourner à ma tranquillité.

« Ne me prends pas pour une conne. », s'emporta Ino qui se sentait bien trop concernée par cette histoire.

« On avait dit qu'on la laisserait parler. », intervint Tenten, une fille aux allures de garçon manqué totalement adorable.

« Mais tu vois bien qu'elle se fout de notre gueule ! »

Ils commencèrent à se disputer entre eux, ce qui aurait été ironique à observer si je n'avais pas eu envie de m'éclipser sur le champ. Je m'apprêtai à tourner les talons, quand une voix grave m'arrêta. Mon cœur cogna comme un fou dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait autant d'effet de l'entendre à nouveau.

« Tu es partie sans un mot. Un jour, tu étais là et lendemain tu avais disparu. Tu as quitté le pays et tu n'as jamais donné de nouvelles. Pourquoi Sakura ? » Sasuke Uchiwa, mon tout premier amour, avait posé sur moi ses pupilles noires et tentait de me sonder. Il n'était pas du genre à s'exprimer à la légère et je sentais que ses interrogations trottaient dans sa tête depuis un certain temps.

« Parce que. Honnêtement, je n'ai rien à vous dire. Si vous attendez de moi de grandes excuses, des justifications stupides, vous vous êtes trompés. », protestai-je amer.

Ma réaction les subjugua. Ils avaient dû croire que je mettrais à pleurer comme une malade, que je m'effondrerais et que je les supplierais de me pardonner.

« Tu nous as traité comme des merdes Sakura. Et tu continues de le faire. », remarqua Kiba, le meilleur ami d'Ino. « Sache que tu n'as plus d'amis ici. On voulait te laisser le bénéfice du doute mais là, tu … »

« Dégage ! », hurla Ino. La plupart des élèves autour de nous se retournèrent. « Tu sais quoi, tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. »

Dans ma tête, je percevais la musique dramatique du Lac des Cygnes qui venait faire office de bande-son à ce moment tragique. Je notai au passage qu'ils avaient tous muris, les rondeurs de l'enfance s'étaient estompées. Pour compléter ce tableau désastreux, la sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours.

« Okay. », murmurai-je à mes anciens amis. Et je me dirigeai vers ma salle impassible. En définitive, ça ne s'était pas si mal passé. J'avais réussi à esquiver leurs questions et comme je m'en étais doutée, leur fureur allait les conduire à me détester. Ils ne voulaient plus être mon amie ? Tant mieux.

Je me trouvai une table au fond de la classe, Sai et Hinata étaient tous les deux dans ma classe. En première. Elle me lançait des petits coups d'œil malheureux sans toutefois oser contredire la nouvelle règle établie par le groupe. La première heure se déroula dans l'indifférence totale. Mon emploi du temps n'était pas si merdique. Certains élèves me questionnèrent sur les États-Unis. Je leur marmonnai les réponses toutes faites, les trucs basics « Grandiose. Génial. Immense. » Les trois heures de cours de la matinée passèrent alors que j'étais plongée dans un épais brouillard. Mathématiques, Anglais et Philosophie. Seule la philosophie avait éveillé ma curiosité jusqu'à présent.

A midi, le retour à civilisation s'avéra délicat. Une fois au self et une fois le plateau entre les mains, trouver une table libre n'était pas une mince affaire. Ino me foudroyait du regard, attablée avec tout le groupe sur leur précieuse table. Sasori m'invita à s'asseoir à sa table d'un geste de la main. Konan, une de ses amis, m'appela tandis qu'Itachi et Deidara me lançaient de grands sourires. Je marmonnai une excuse bidon et me dirigeai vers une table inoccupée. Je ne trouvai qu'une grande table pour huit personnes avec seulement quatre personnes à un bout. Je me mis de l'autre côté, le plus loin possible d'eux.

« Tu es tombée bien bas pour t'asseoir ici. », me lança un lycéen avec une couette sur le haut du crâne. Ils devaient se considérer comme des sortes de marginaux qui rejetaient le système en pyramide du lycée. Je ne répondis pas, et commençai à manger d'un air absorbé.

« Tu ne devrais pas trainer avec nous tu sais. », me prévint une fille qui se voulait teigneuse.

« Je ne traine pas avec vous. », rétorquai-je indifférente à sa pseudo-menace. « Je mange à votre table. »

« Les gens se font vite des idées. », surenchérit un autre.

« Et bien, c'est qu'ils sont cons. », fis-je en remarquant en effet que plusieurs personnes nous regardaient.

« Elle me plait bien. », avoua le premier à ses camarades. Il avait cet air sur le visage qui me hurlait « on va t'adopter au sein de notre groupe. » Je venais seulement de sortir d'un groupe, je ne comptais pas rentrer dans un autre.

Mes anciens amis passèrent devant moi pour sortir du self, au passage Ino et Kiba me fusillèrent du regard, me balançant quelques remarques que je ne prenais pas la peine d'écouter.

« Bienvenue dans le monde de ceux qui n'ont pas d'amis. », déclara la fille à la même table que moi.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'amis. » Je voulais traverser mon existence comme un fantôme, faire partie de cette société sans y être véritablement rattachée. Contempler de loin. C'était tellement plus simple et moins fatiguant.

« Moi c'est Temari. », se présenta-t-elle digne. « Les deux là, sont mes frangins : Kankuro et Gaara, qui ne parle pas beaucoup. Et celui qui te regarde avec une expression de violeur c'est Shikamaru. »

« J'ai pas une expression de violeur. Je la trouve intéressante c'est tout. », se défendit Shikamaru consterné.

J'avais avalé uniquement la moitié de mon plat chaud et pourtant, je me levai, attrapant ma pomme que je grignoterai probablement à la pause et quittai le self sans un mot.

« Hey ! Où tu vas ? C'est quoi ton nom ? », entendis-je derrière moi.

L'après-midi se déroula lentement, l'ennui pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Une fois confortablement enfoncée dans le siège du car, mes écouteurs et le volume de mon ipod au maximum, je poussai un long soupir. J'avais survécu à ma première journée de cours. Ce n'était pas si mal.

A la maison, ma mère me posa mille questions sur ma rentrée. Elle était si contente que sa fille chérie soit de retour. Elle n'avait pas encore compris que sa petite fille adorée avait disparu. Je montai les escaliers quatre à quatre, pressée de me réfugier dans ma chambre, des voix provenaient de mon refuge. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? », aboyai-je hors de moi en découvrant Sasori, Itachi et Deidara au milieu de ma chambre.

« Je voulais leur montrer tes souvenirs des Etats-Unis. », m'expliqua Sasori pétrifié.

« Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Sortez ! », hurlai-je enragée.

« Détends-toi Sakura. », me conseilla Deidara.

Cette phrase me cloua sur place. Me détendre ? Je n'avais pas envie de me détendre. Je voulais seulement qu'on me fiche la paix.

« Casse-toi. », dis-je les dents serrées.

« C'est bon, on y va. Du calme. », balbutia mon frère décontenancé.

Je claquai la porte violemment. Mon frère et ses stupides amis. Je m'effondrai sur mon lit, blême et nauséeuse. Je dus restée ainsi au moins une heure, le temps se distendait dans la solitude. Ma mère finit par m'appeler pour me prévenir que quelqu'un désirait me voir.

Dans l'entrée patientait Sasuke qui visiblement ne voulait pas tirer un trait sur moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », lançai-je acide.

« Il faut que je te parle Sakura. »

Ma mère nous épiait depuis la cuisine, je l'entrainai dans la salle à manger que je refermai ensuite.

« Fais vite. »

« Je veux savoir Sakura. Je veux savoir pourquoi tu es partie. », s'exclama-t-il alors que les deux mèches qui encadraient son visage virevoltaient au rythme de son élocution.

« Encore avec ça ? », constatai-je froidement repoussant au loin le besoin de le toucher, de le sentir et de lui appartenir.

« Ce matin-là, je suis arrivé chez toi. », commença-t-il, ses deux onyx me fustigeaient. « On avait prévu de se retrouver, tu te souviens ? Après ma fête, la veille. »

Bien sur que je m'en rappelais. Son anniversaire, son sourire, sa joie. Je me souvenais de tout.

« Je me pointe et ta mère m'apprend que tu as passé le nuit chez ton père et que tu as décidé de repartir avec lui à New-York pour les vacances. Elle pensait que tu m'avais prévenu. »

Je pinçai les lèvres. J'avais expliqué en vitesse que je voulais passer la fin de l'année scolaire avec papa à NY à ma mère et Sasori tout en faisant ma valise. J'avais prétexté qu'il me manquait et que je voulais passer plus de temps avec lui. Qu'une semaine à Noël et deux semaines en été ne me suffisaient pas. Bêtement, ils m'avaient cru. Mon père aussi avait cru à ce mensonge. Il était bien trop heureux de m'emmener aux Etats-Unis. J'avais dit que je passerais voir Sasuke et Ino avant de partir, ce qu'évidemment, je n'avais pas fait.

« Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? », le questionnai-je lassée.

« La vérité. Sakura, on est sortis ensemble pendant plus d'un an. On a toujours pu se dire les choses. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance. », m'encouragea-t-il. Sasuke et moi étions amis depuis la primaire, et au collège, du jour au lendemain on s'était retrouvés à sortir ensemble. Je ne me rappelais plus exactement les raisons, ou ni pourquoi ou comment on avait compris que l'on s'aimait. Je crois que l'on s'était rendus compte d'une certaine évidence. Mon premier petit ami et premier amour. Mon premier ...

« On est plus ensemble. », réfutai-je comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Je sais. », marqua-t-il dans un soupir las. « Mais je croyais que ce qu'on avait vécu était assez important à tes yeux pour que tu … »

« Bordel, Sasuke ! », fulminai-je assassine. « On avait quinze ans ! C'était juste un premier amour tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Et toi et moi, on a certainement connu mieux depuis. », crachai-je, le visage déformé par la colère.

Ses yeux, si impressionnants pour leur couleur noire profonde, se rétrécirent. Il n'appréciait pas ce que j'étais devenue.

« Tu ne vas rien me dire, hein ? Tu t'es construite cette carapace de fille insensible. Ce n'est pas toi, Sakura. Ce n'est pas la Sakura que je connais. », assura-t-il partagé entre la déception et l'espoir fou que la fille dont il était amoureux allait revenir vers lui.

« Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire de toi. », murmurai-je avec la volonté de tuer les restes de sentiments éparpillés au creux de son cœur.

« Tant mieux. Je voulais mettre les choses aux claires. Comme ça c'est fait. Je n'ai pas à culpabiliser d'être passé à autre chose. », dévoila Sasuke persuadé qu'il me ferait un peu de mal en m'avouant sans aucune subtilité qu'il avait une nouvelle petite amie. Ce qui était purement stupide de sa part. Je me foutais qu'il ait « reconstruit » sa vie sentimentale avec une autre. Il pouvait bien se taper qui bon lui semblait.

« Au revoir Sasuke. », dis-je en lui désignant la porte.

« C'est ça, au revoir. », marmonna-t-il amer.

Je remontai quatre à quatre les escaliers pour rejoindre ma chambre lorsque je surpris une conversation à voix basse entre mon frère et Sasuke dans le hall.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? », s'enquit mon ex-petit copain dépité.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Elle ne me parle plus depuis des mois. », révéla Sasori inquiet. « Je ne sais plus si cette personne, là-haut, dans cette chambre, est ma sœur. »

Parfois, il fallait savoir tout perdre.

Le lendemain, après un diner dans un silence morbide où ma mère avait tenté de faire son job de maternelle enjouée et une nuit dénuée de rêves, le second jour au lycée débutait. Je me détaillai dans le miroir. Je ne vis qu'une face floue, des mèches rosées et grotesques, des yeux verts inexpressifs. Ce truc était moi. Cette chose était ce qu'il restait de moi. J'ignorais si j'avais fait les bons choix. Beaucoup me diraient que non et pourtant je n'avais trouvé que cet échappatoire. Une nouvelle journée commençait et il me fallait l'affronter.


End file.
